


Everything

by FantasticalMusical



Category: Chasing Amy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticalMusical/pseuds/FantasticalMusical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SLASH version of my story 'Rare'. This is that, but with a slashy expansion. I just couldn't have them as just friends and I'm not sorry about it :) The title is a quote from one of my fave movies Fools Rush In, "You're everything I never knew I always wanted."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for politically incorrect words. Just trying to keep with the characters and don't condone using them at all in real life.

"I'm so glad we made up." Alyssa says in the middle of a heavy make out with session with Holden on her couch. Between kisses Holden is able to get out, "I'm so glad I had lunch with Bob."

"What?" Alyssa asks with a smile on her face. Holden just laughs and says, "Never mind." A few more kisses later Holden's pager goes off. He groans and reluctantly pulls away to check it.

"It's Banky. I should call him."

"No, don't. We were just getting started." Alyssa continues kissing Holden in the hope he'll forget all about his roommate and know only her. He allows this for a bit, but starts to pull away again all too soon.

"I promised I'd get back to him about the comic. It'll just take a minute."

Frustrated Alyssa then says something that perhaps she shouldn't. "He doesn't deserve a second of your time let alone a whole minute."

No longer smiling Holden stands up and starts to look for her cordless phone.

"Look, I know he can be an ass, but he was just looking out for me."

"He was trying to break us up and nearly succeeded. How do you know he won't try again?"

"Alyssa, where's your phone?"

She gets up too, folds her arms across her chest, and glares at him.

"Holden, answer me. Do you really think he won't try it again?"

He stops searching for the phone as he realizes nothing can happen until he answers her. Holden walks up to her, puts his hands on her face lovingly, and gives her a short kiss.

"I don't know if he'll ever try something like this again. But I do know that it won't matter. I'd like to blame him for our fight, but the true cause was my insecurity. No one can break us up Alyssa, except for us."

Holden kisses her again, but this time it isn't short. Just as Alyssa is hoping to go further he ends the kiss and asks, "So, about that phone?"

Any progress made is immediately destroyed. Alyssa pushes him away with an obvious scowl on her face and decides to start looking for that precious phone for him. She gets down on the floor and starts to look in the couch cushions, ignoring Holden the best she can.

"Please don't be mad." Holden then gets on his knees next her and tries to get her attention.

Refusing to look at him she asks, "What are you going to tell him?"

"What?"

"The comic. What have you decided?"

Holden figures this would be a good time to look under the couch as he responds.

"I'm going to tell him yes."

"WHAT?!"

Out of sight he closes his eyes, takes a deep breath to prepare himself, and then faces her.

Alyssa looks at him now and it feels like she's looking at a stranger.

"You said you were sick of the shallowness of it. That you wanted to do something personal. You said th-"

"I know what I said."

"Then why?"

"Because it's fun. Working with Banky is fun. If I say no to this I'll always wonder what could have been. Plus, it'll hurt him hard if I say no and hold him back."

"That's funny. You hold him back? That's fucking hilarious."

"Alyssa, please."

"Why can't you see that he's the one who's been holding you back all this time? His only ambition in the world is to trap you, so he can live out his days doing nothing more than just trace and play video games."

In anger Holden unconsciously narrows his eyes at her.

"He inks."

"Holden!"

"Damnit stop! I made up my mind and that's it!" Holden stands up and gives the room one last look.

"Fuck this. I'll just go, find a payphone, give us a few minutes to calm down and then I'll be back."

Alyssa gets up and says to Holden, "I'm not so sure you should come back."

"Alyssa, come on." He reaches out to pull her towards him, but she walks back a couple of steps to put some distance between them.

Sighing he looks at her and says, "The last few days without you were hell. I don't want to wait another few days to see you again. It was a fight. Not even a fight, a heated discussion. It's over now. Let's just move on as soon as possible."

"I hate him Holden. And don't you dare be mad at me for it, because he hates me right back. I thought things would be different. I thought you'd be pissed at him too. I sure didn't think you would be continuing the comic much longer. I figured we'd be living together soon and that I would never have to see Banky's fucking face again! Now you're telling me that, not only are you fine with him trying to destroy us, but that you're going to be spending endless days working beside him?!"

"Alyssa, I'm telling you to let it go!"

"Oh you're 'telling' me are you?! I'm just supposed to deal with the fact that he'll have access to you practically 24/7 and will be filling that time trying to poison us?! WELL, MAYBE YOU'RE OK WITH THAT, BUT I'M NOT!"

"GODDAMNIT! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO PROVE HE ISN'T A THREAT TO US?!"

"You could tell him no! We both know you don't want to be a corporate sell-out. So do what you want and write something meaningful. And, God, just be rid of him so we can move on with our lives."

"That's not going to happen."

"Why? WHY THE FUCK NOT?! He has that much control over you? Are you that scared of being on your own?"

"I'm not fucking scared and he doesn't control me! I AM DOING WHAT I WANT TO DO!"

"BULLSHIT!"

"BELIEVE WHAT YOU WANT! GOD, IT'S FUNNY YOU HATING HIM SO MUCH, BECAUSE YOU'RE ACTING JUST LIKE HIM! WHAT IS IT WITH YOU GUYS MAKING ME CHOOSE BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU?! SERIOUSLY, WHY CAN'T I JUST HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND A BEST FRIEND THAT AREN'T THAT CRAZY ABOUT EACH OTHER, BUT DON'T MAKE A FEDERAL CASE OUT OF IT? IS THAT TOO MUCH TO FUCKING ASK?!"

Alyssa just stares at Holden for a minute before speaking.

"He wants you to choose between us? When was this?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does to me."

"God Alyssa I don't know, a while ago. Before the painting even. It was just an empty threat meant to show his strong disapproval of us."

"So he threatened his friendship with you, because he 'strongly disapproved' of us before there even was an 'us'? Holden, how can you put up with all of his shit?! WHY DO YOU KEEP HIM AROUND? WHAT GOOD DOES HE DO YOU?! HE'S EMBARRASSING AS FUCK AND IS HATEFUL TO EVERYONE! HOLDEN, YOU DON'T NEED THAT IN YOUR LIFE. WHY CAN'T YOU SEE HOW MUCH BETTER OFF YOU'D BE WITHOUT HIM?!"

"I TOLD YOU THAT ISN'T GOING TO HAPPEN!"

"BUT YOU NEVER TOLD ME WHY. WHY THE HELL DO YOU INSIST ON KEEPING HIM AROUND?! WHY WON'T YOU DO THIS FOR YOURSELF? FOR US?!"

* * *

 

As Holden enters his apartment he sees the back of Banky's head and a hockey video game on the TV. The sight brings a small smile to his face.

"Hey."

"Hey Mr. Doesn't Return Pages."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was busy." Holden sits down beside him and focuses his attention to the pixelated action on the pixelated ice.

"Too busy fucking that dyke to give your best friend a minute of your time. I get it."

"Banky don't. Besides, we weren't fucking. We were breaking up."

"Yeah right." Unfazed he continues with his game.

"No really. It's over."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say, I can't give her what she wants."

"You have a dick, what more could she want?"

"Funny."

Banky steals a glance at Holden.

"Why aren't you crying and shit?"

"Excuse me?"

"You guys' first fight got you all teary eyed. I figured a full on break up with the bitch would have you balled up in a corner, rocking back and forth, and bawling your fucking eyes out."

"Nice to know what you think of me."

"Hey, I just know you were all retard crazy for her." This makes Holden chuckle a bit.

"Do you hear the words that come out of your mouth? 'retard crazy' who talks like that?"

"I talk like that. So, why so fucking calm?"

Banky's game is ending, so Holden grabs the other controller, and waits for Banky to reset it for two players.

"I'm ok because I have other things in my life that I love more."

"Yeah? Like what?"

At this, Holden finally stops looking at the TV and looks at Banky.

When Banky turns his head for a response, Holden answers with, "You know what."

Holden smiles at Banky and Banky smiles back as the two share a moment.

"So, you're like super retard crazy for me?" Banky says, which quickly ends said moment.

"Oh God." Holden rolls his eyes as he sets his sights back on the TV. "You know what I really love? Kicking your ass at all things Sega."

"Oh big talker! I was going to go easy on you, losing your old lady and all, but fuck it. It's on now!"

"It's on like Donkey Kong!"

Banky immediately erupts into laughter and can't seem to stop as he tries to speak. "Who talks like that?!"

Holden laughs too and says, "I talk like that! Now, let's do this!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Just focus on the fans and ignore her."

"Thanks, but I'm fine, really."

It's been a year now since Alyssa first came into Holden's life. He regrets a lot of what happened with her, but never did he regret how it ended. Never.

Since the break-up he and Banky got back to spending time together. Somehow Holden had forgotten how much fun being with Banky is. Of course Banky blames Alyssa for that, but Holden knows better. As easy as it would be to group her in with Yoko, the fact is Holden let himself drift away from his best friend. It was Holden's fault. Banky is either too blind to see that or too nice to mention it, yet neither scenario seems likely. So Holden is left baffled as to why Banky keeps giving him the benefit of the doubt. In the meantime both just move on and enjoy themselves while working on the comic, developing the show, and goofing off with each other.

As for today, Holden is determined to enjoy it, despite knowing that Alyssa is somewhere on the premises. As they set up their booth Banky continues their conversation.

"Wish we could see what Hooper's got planned for this year."

Holden chuckles at that and adds, "Yeah, me too. But we'll just have to settle for announcing our expanding franchise to our many devoted fans."

This brings a big smile to Banky's face.

"I still can't believe that it's even happening."

"Believe it my friend."

Banky's pretty bummed he can't participate in whatever new publicity stunt Hooper's got whipped up, but is beyond excited with the way their career is going. He loves creating with Holden, and of course the money is nice too. Besides, missing the minority panel also means missing 'her'. Which is something Banky is completely fine with.

The two sign comics, answer questions, take quick sidelong glances at the other and smile to themselves. Finally, the time comes to head towards their panel for the big announcement. The fans are ecstatic to say the least. The crowd stands, there are cheers, there is clapping, Banky can't stop smiling, and Holden can't stop staring at Banky. Seeing Banky so happy makes Holden happy, possibly the happiest he's ever been. Holden forces himself to look away and focus back on the crowd, back to waving, and yelling out his thanks.

They leave to go backstage as the crowd continues their applause. Holden can't stop himself from immediately grabbing Banky and pulling him into quite possibly the tightest hug ever. This catches Banky by surprise, but he hardly minds it. He's so swept up in the excitement that he just hugs his oldest friend right back. In a deep corner of his mind Banky wonders for a half a second what it would be like if Holden was more than just his oldest friend. But just as quickly as the thought pops into his head he forces it out.

Both of them are so caught up with themselves that neither hear the third party approaching.

"Well, isn't this sweet?"

Banky jumps away from Holden as if he was just burnt. Quickly, as an ingrained knee jerk reaction, he briefly is worried about what that hug looked like. But once he sees who interrupted their celebration any concern is rapidly replaced with seething hatred.

"How the fuck did you get back here?!"

Alyssa just lifts up the pass around her neck and gives a look that says 'how the hell do you think idiot?!'.

"Well, we've got nothing to say to you!"

"Huh, I think Holden is able to speak for himself. Or am I wrong? Does Banky do all of your thinking for you now?"

Holden had been frozen in place since the second she spoke. Banky's right. Holden has nothing to say to her. He is baffled to why she would want to talk to him. Especially, after the way they left things. Why on Earth would she seek him out?

Out of nothing but pure curiosity he says, "Banky, can you give us a minute?"

The look on Banky's face makes Holden instantly regret his words. The immense joy from earlier is now completely gone. Now, he just feels like shit. Banky's happiness has become just as important to Holden as his own, more so actually. He makes a mental note to make it up to Banky and wants to voice this in some way right here and now in front of Alyssa. However, Banky doesn't give him the chance. Without saying a word he just storms off.

Holden watches him go and hates himself. The past year they've been doing fine and two seconds in Alyssa's presence reverts Holden back to being an ass again. Angry at himself he takes it out on her.

"Goddamnit it Alyssa, what do you want?! What is so important you just had to show up right at this moment?!"

Taken aback Alyssa replies, "Holden, I just wanted to congratulate you. It's not my fault your boyfriend is so pissy."

"He's not - is that it? Can I go now?"

"Yeah, that's it. Sorry, don't know why I bothered."

"Well, next time don't."

Alyssa just gives a quick nod to go with her angry glare and storms off herself.

Holden stays put, hangs his head, and tries to gather his thoughts. He shouldn't have been so mean to her. He should be an adult about his feelings, but for whatever reason he can't. When it comes to Alyssa he just needs her gone. He can't treat Banky right when she's around. Which is crazy because he cares for him so much more than her. He cares for Banky so much more than anyone else. Maybe this should freak him out, but it doesn't. It helps knowing that Banky feels the same way about him. Holden then starts to wonder, not for the first time, if that caring between them could ever be more.

When they were hugging just now he couldn't help but notice how good Banky smells. How nice it felt to be wrapped up in his arms. Holden's been thinking thoughts like this for a while now. He's always wondered certain things here and there during their friendship, but it was the Alyssa break-up that got him wondering things all the time. Maybe someday he'll get the courage to talk to Banky about this. But for right now all that matters is that Banky's hurt because of him, and he needs to fix it as soon as possible.

Holden stands there so engrossed in his plan to apologize that not even the nearby yelling of, "BLACK RAGE! BLACK RAGE!" can deter him.


	3. Chapter 3

'Fuck him! Fuck her! Fuck both of them! Fucking fuck!' Banky's thoughts continue in this manner as he packs up the rest of their stuff. He knew this day was too good to be true.

'She just had to rear her ugly head and fuck everything up!'

Banky wonders why he cares so damn much. He knows he lets his feelings for Holden get out of hand. He knows that this can't be normal. He knows that he shouldn't feel the jealousy that's surging through him at the moment. He knows that no matter how hard he tries to ignore it, his feelings for Holden are much more than friendly. Thinking this makes him lose control of his inner dialogue.

"FUCK!" This causes a passerby to turn and take notice.

"What the fuck are you looking at?!" Said passerby now hurries along their way.

"You're just always making friends aren't you?"

There it is, that voice. The most annoying voice that ever did exist. Her voice. Banky turns around to face the bitch and mentally prepares himself for the inevitable. For the news that Holden and her have settled their differences and his presence is no longer needed or desired.

"Look if you think I'm just going to fade the fuck away think again! Holden and I have serious business plans in the works that can't just be undone. So like it or not I'm not going anywhere!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"That's what this is about isn't it? Just go ahead and gloat, get it over with so I can just get the fuck out of here."

"Are you fucking with me?"

"This is about you standing here trying to fuck with me!"

A moment of confused silence passes by until it dawns on Alyssa.

"Oh God. He never told you."

"Told me what?!"

Alyssa just stares at him while she decides just how much she should reveal. If anything.

"Fucking spit it out already!"

Alyssa is so over this. She thought she'd check in with Holden, be the bigger person, and wish him well. Apparently, that was a mistake. And now, she was just making her way out, but couldn't pass up a moment to give Banky a hard time. After all, he won didn't he? He won and she lost, so why can't she have her moment of pettiness? However, it seems Holden never quite clued him in on the prize he won. Probably because he's doubtful Banky would see it that way. Still, what a coward. Regardless, she should respect Holden's wishes and keep quiet. She should just walk away and never look back. She should stay out of it.

"Hey dyke! You're kind of wasting my time here. So either speak your mind or get the hell away from me."

Alyssa suddenly doesn't give a shit about what she should do.

"Holden's in love with you. We broke up because he loves you more. We had something special, something real and he threw it away for the waste of space that is Banky Edwards! So fuck you! You have the luck of being a white male cashing fat checks with Holden by your side. But you're too much of an asshole to appreciate any of it! You just have to go on and be a dick to everyone that surrounds you. Except to Holden of course, your meal ticket. Is he still the exception now Banky? Now that you know that he's gone to the dark side?! Now that you know he really feels?! Still BFFs?!"

Banky is shocked to the core. He can't move, he can't speak, he can't think. He barely even registered anything that Alyssa said. His brain started to shut down shortly after the phrase, 'Holden's in love with you.' After what seems like forever, yet at the same time instantaneously, he replies in an almost whisper, "What?"

"You heard me you fucker. I hope you two will be miserable together."

Alyssa knows she's being awful and childish and just plain mean, but she doesn't care. She leaves Banky to handle this news however he wants. She's determined to just walk away from all things Holden related once and for all.

Banky's body continues to be as still as a statue, but his brain begins to start up again.

'Holden's in love with me? No. He can't be. First off he's as straight as an arrow. Then again everyone thinks I am too. I mean I am. I am straight! I am! I love fucking women! But, I've often wondered…what it would be like…to...to… Damnit! Ok this isn't about me, it's about Holden. Well, Holden and that damn bitch! She's just lying. Of course she's lying. She's nothing but a stupid fucking lying liar set out to humiliate me! Holden probably sent her packing and she was just being a stupid drama obsessed girl, trying to stir shit up. Yeah. It isn't true. It isn't.'

Banky hoped to find comfort in his conclusion, but he feared he was just enjoying hanging out on that river in Egypt again. He knows that it's not normal for two people to have such a long friendship. He knows that he and Holden care for each other much more than the usual pair of friends. He knows this! He also knows that Alyssa is the first serious girlfriend Holden's ever had. That can't be normal. Being closer to thirty than twenty and never dating anyone seriously? 'Who does that?!'

Well, Banky does that. But Banky hates people so that makes sense. But Holden? Holden loves people and how could anyone not love Holden? He surely does. Of course he does. Why else would that bitch get to him so much? Something tells Banky that even if she was the coolest chick around he'd still hate her. He'd hate her because she had Holden, and he didn't.

Except that, now she doesn't. And why is that? Why would Holden kick her to the curb? Not only is Holden no longer interested in her, he hasn't looked at another girl since.

'That can't be normal. Can it?'

Banky had just figured that their break-up was really hard for Holden. He was so in love with her, it literally made Banky ill. But the day of the break-up, that moment on the couch…Banky always assumed Holden was just giving him lip service. Just attempting to make up for being such a lousy friend for so long. Banky never took his words seriously. Banky never allowed himself to hope. But now, reexamining their friendship and processing Alyssa's words, Banky can't help but wonder.

Banky is still stunned to the spot when a group of teens with light sabers whiz by, their faces filled with fear. Right behind them is a pissed off Hooper hot on their tails screaming, "JUST USE THE FORCE YOU HONKY MOTHERFUCKERS! JUST USE THE FORCE!"

Banky, so lost in his thoughts, doesn't even notice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to come to an end, so there aren't too many people Holden has to weave through to find Banky. As soon as he spots him Holden starts to smile and walks a little bit faster.

'Why does he look like someone shot him with a freeze ray?'

The closer he gets the more concerned he gets and the faster he goes. As soon as he finally reaches him the planned apology is forgotten. He just wants to make sure Banky's ok. Holden grabs Banky's shoulder and asks, "Banky, what's wrong?"

Not getting any kind of response Holden is officially scared. He quickly puts his hands on each side of Banky's face, lowers his tall frame to meet his, and gently speaks again.

"Banky, talk to me. Please. Are you ok?"

Banky begins to register just how close Holden is, how worried he looks, how good his hands feel on him, and how loved he feels in this moment. But he needs to hear him say it himself.

"Are you in love with me?"

Of all the things Holden thought he'd say, that sure as hell wasn't one of them.

"What? Banky, I…What?!"

Banky strengthens his gaze and refuses to run away from this. Not anymore.

"It's a simple question Holden. Just answer it."

Banky's well being obviously isn't in any immediate danger, so Holden drops his hands and stands up straight again. 

"Banky what the hell? Where is this coming from?"

Realizing that Holden is more than eager to run from this, Banky gains control of himself and finally moves to finish packing up their stuff.

"Your dyke came by here and said some things."

Holden's heart suddenly starts racing and he has to remind himself to breathe.

'What the fuck did she say to him?! Oh God! OH GOD!'

"What things?" Holden hopes to heaven that Banky didn't notice how shaky his voice is.

"She said you told her that you are in love with me."

"I never said that!" Holden probably spoke that a bit too quickly and a bit too loudly. But it was the truth, technically, and he was glad to be able to honestly deny something in all this mess.

Banky stops what he's doing and gives Holden a death glare.

"Then what did you say?!"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does to me."

Holden would laugh at how alike these two sworn enemies are, if this entire situation wasn't so fucking terrifying.

Sighing, Holden picks his next words very carefully.

"Banky, today was going amazingly well before she showed up. Can we please take your advice from earlier and just ignore her?"

Banky just keeps glaring at Holden. Holden nervously keeps talking, hoping against hope he can talk his way out of this.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat and celebrate! We could even invite Hooper along. I haven't seen him all day, but he's gotta still be around here somewhere."

Holden then starts to look around for Hooper in a lame way of avoiding Banky's furious face.

Banky silently grabs the last of their stuff and heads out to the car.

"Banky? Banky!" Holden trails behind Banky and wonders just what he's going to say to him. Holden catches up to Banky in the empty parking garage just as he slams the trunk shut.

He has no idea what's going on in Banky's head and it's scaring the shit out of him.

However, the look on Banky's face does make it clear that he is beyond pissed off.

Holden then stands in front of the driver's side door to force Banky to deal with him. Banky, again, just keeps angrily staring not saying a thing. Holden feels like he's going to cry. He swallows past the lump in his throat, looks down at his feet, and forces the next words out.

"Please don't hate me."

This instantly softens Banky's resolve. He just wanted to finally get things out in the open and stop all the fucking mind games. It then dawns on Banky that just because he's ready to deal with this doesn't mean Holden is. He just realizes how frightened Holden must be to say something like that. How could he think Banky would hate him?! Banky's been going about this all wrong.

Banky then steps forward, runs his hand up Holden's neck and cups the side of his face. Holden raises his eyes up in shock and it kills Banky to see that they're brimming with tears.

"I could never hate you. Never."

Holden then lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He closes his eyes and a few tears find their way down his face. Banky quietly gasps out, "Oh, Holden," before he takes Holden's face in both his hands so he can wipe the tears away. He slowly leans up to gently press his lips against one cheek and then the other. He starts to back away, but Holden wraps his arms around his waist to keep him close. Banky looks up to see Holden opening his eyes. He whispers, "Holden….please?" It's now that Holden lowers his mouth to Banky's and places a soft kiss against his lips. And Banky kisses right back. Their kiss is tentative…at first. Holden tightens his embrace, their lips begin to part open, tongues glide together, hands start to roam, and heads are moving to try every angle. Very gradually it's gone from subtle and sweet to very passionate.

Banky's kisses begin to leave Holden's mouth and make their way across his jaw. He darts his tongue out and licks a trail down Holden's throat where he begins to suck. Between Holden's moans a few words slip out.

"Banky…yes…yes..I am. I am."

Banky pulls back a bit, but manages to get out a, "What?" before getting back to nibbling on Holden's neck again.

"In love with you."

This makes Banky stop and face Holden. They're both breathing heavily while holding each other, but Banky is the first to smile. And, as always, his smiles are contagious to Holden, so he smiles right back.

"I'm in love with you Banky."

Banky simply replies with, "I know."

This makes Holden laugh and Banky quickly joins in.

"Oh, really 'Han'. Well, you could have fooled me."

"Well, I didn't really know until very recently."

At this Holden cringes.

"Banky, I'm so sorry you had to hear it from her."

"Holden, I don't care. Besides, I didn't know it from her, I knew it from you. She just helped me face some stuff."

"What exactly did she say to you today?"

"What exactly did you say to her last year?"

Holden knows this conversation is inevitable, but it still doesn't have to happen right here and now.

"I promise I'll tell you everything, but not here. Let's go home. We have even more to celebrate now!"

Banky decides not to push it. Besides, celebrating does sound nice. Still smiling he responds with, "Fine."

Banky reaches up to give Holden one last quick kiss before they make their way home. Yet, one turned into two, which turned into three, which turned into another 5 minutes or so of making out.

Eventually, the two actually do part long enough to get inside the car. However, as soon as Banky starts it up Holden leans over and starts the kissing all over again. Banky does want to get home and get some real answers out of Holden. However, right then, Holden unbuttons Banky's jeans, pulls the zipper down, and slides his hand inside. So, right then, getting home is the last thing on Banky's mind.

A few moments later, Banky's head is thrown back in pleasure because Holden's head is buried in his lap. Both are quite wrapped up with enjoying their new found love for each other, to say the least. So wrapped up that they don't pay any mind to the late hour, their very public display of affection, or the radio broadcast about an extremely disgruntled writer at a nearby comic-con.


	5. Chapter 5

"…WHY CAN'T YOU SEE HOW MUCH BETTER OFF YOU'D BE WITHOUT HIM?!"

"I TOLD YOU THAT ISN'T GOING TO HAPPEN!"

"BUT YOU NEVER TOLD ME WHY. WHY THE HELL DO YOU INSIST ON KEEPING HIM AROUND?!" WHY WON'T YOU DO THIS FOR YOURSELF? FOR US?!"

**"BECAUSE I'VE LOVED HIM LONGER THAN I'VE EVEN KNOWN YOU!!! BECAUSE I LOVE HIM MORE THAN ANYONE! ANYONE!!! AND IF YOU MAKE ME CHOOSE IT WILL BE HIM! IT'LL ALWAYS BE HIM!!!"**

Needless to explain, there wasn't much to say after that. Alyssa was quick to put two and two together and it was quite obvious she'd never have a future with Holden. Holden walked around for a while trying to get his head around things. He sure didn't plan on blurting something like that out, but he didn't regret it. After all, it was the truth. As he made his way back home, back to Banky in more ways than one, he became so sad. He now knew that he could never have a relationship with anyone, because Banky will always own his heart. But he was sad, so sad, because he also knew that Banky could never feel that way about him.

 

* * *

 

"Shows how much you 'know' huh?" Banky says with a smirk as they make their way into the apartment.

Holden laughs saying, "Yeah, guess so."

Never before has Holden ever been so happy to be so wrong. He watches Banky as he tiredly plops down on the couch to take off his shoes. He makes his way to sit next to him when he notices the blinking red light of the answering machine.

He lets out a small groan and reluctantly changes course to go check it. As the tape rewinds, Holden sits on the couch and leans his head back so he can look at Banky. With his shoes off Banky tosses them to the side, leans back with exhaustion, and turns his head towards Holden.

Holden smiles at Banky and Banky smiles back as the two share a moment.

"You have one new message. *BEEP* 'Holden? Holden if you're there pick up! Shit. I may have gone overboard this year. If you could get down to the police station with $1,000 bail or a lawyer I'd really appreciate it. Hurry!' *BEEP* End of messages."

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it :) Never say never, but I feel done with this pairing. I heart them lots, but I fear I'm repeating myself too much. Anywho, thanks for reading and please, pretty please with sugar on top, leave a comment :)


End file.
